monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:PitchBlack696/Monster Hunter Portable 3rd
Yukumo Village *Game setting is "Yukumo Village" (ユクモ村), which has a very Traditional Japanese theme in the Fall/Autumn. *The chief of this village is a younger woman descendant of the Dragon Tribe (Wyverian). *A unisex spa facility in the gathering hall replaces the Felyne Kitchen for pre-quest status boosts. Status boosts are preformed by using action commands. The switch from Armor to bathing clothes is seamless and requires no loading screen. More than one player can use the spa facility at the same time. Felyne Comrades will also be allowed to bath with you. Actions in the hot spring include Sitting Down, Back Float, Placing Toys, Holding Breath Underwater, Overhead Clap, Playful Splash, etc. *A large farm with new features (unspecified). *The felyne comrade and the chart board will be in the village farm . Monsters MHF3: Monster List *'Confirmed 1st Gen monsters:' Bullfango, Rathalos, Rathian, Diablos *'Confirmed 2nd Gen monsters:' Anteka, Bulldrome, Nargacuga, Tigrex *'Confirmed 3rd Gen monsters:' Bnahabra, Great Jaggi, Great Baggi, Qurupeco, Barroth, Gigginox, Agnaktor, Royal Ludroth, Barioth, Uragaan, Giggi, Altaroth, Delex , Rhenoplos, Jaggi, Jaggia *'New monsters include:' **Gagua (Bird Wyvern): An ostrich-like minion commonly found in the Mountain Stream **Aoashira (Pelagus): A blue bear monster with powerful arms **Jinouga (Fanged Wyvern): A thunder wolf wyvern who is quite agile and uses lightning to power itself up **Urukususu (Pelagus): A white rabbit-bear monster from the Tundra region who uses its belly to slide around **Dosufurogi (Bird Wyvern): Similar to the Great Jaggi, this alpha raptor uses poison stored in its neck sac. **Furogi (Bird Wyvern): The Dosufurogi equivalent of Jaggi **Black Tigrex (Flying Wyvern): A Tigrex subspecies in the volcano with a greatly upgraded roar **Zuwaroposu (Herbivore): A green rhino-like Herbivore in the Flooded Forest **Hapurubokka (Leviathan): A desert Leviathan similar to Gobul in structure. **Rangurotora (Pelagus): A volcanic Pelagus that looks like an Armadillo. Rolls and attacks with its tongue. **Barroth Subspecies (Brute Wyvern): A subspecies to the Barroth thats covered in Ice and lives in the Tundra. **Royal Ludroth Subspecies (Leviathan): A subspecies to the Royal Ludroth that is colored purple with a pink mane. **Qurupeco Subspecies (Bird Wyvern): A subspecies to the Qurupeco This subspecies has no visible throat sac and an array of different colors. Weapons MHF3: Weapons * 12 weapons in total, including the Switch Axe from Monster Hunter 3. ** Great Sword, Long Sword, Sword & Shield, Dual Swords, Hammer, Hunting Horn, Lance, Gunlance, Switch Axe, Light Bowgun, Heavy Bowgun, Bow. * No Bowgun customization. Bowgun Classification is back to the Light and Heavy Bowguns only. * New attacks for most old weapons; Greatsword and Lance remain unchanged from Monster Hunter 3. * Gunlance has changed significantly adding new attacks as seen in the trailer. The featured new attack where the hunter cocks the Gunlance, slashes downwards and fires seems to use up all the currently loaded shells at once, as in the trailer there are 3 simultaneously explosions in the attack. Category:Blog posts Category:MHF3 Database